A Series of OneShots
by xsiriuslyhevanx
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots of Hevans. More recent update: Kurt visits Sam while there his little sister asks them to play house and plays the role of being parents to Sam's siblings, but when Kurt leaves will he get a goodnight kiss from "Daddy"? R&R
1. The Storm

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**A/N: These are going to be a series of one-shots completely unrelated to any of my other fan fictions that I've written / in the process of writing related to Kum / Hevans.**

**Now this is going to be a one-shot of Sam and Kurt in New York while staying in a hotel room. It's loaded with cuteness and also it has a song I hope you guys like. ;)**

**Also, ****BTW**** if I happen to write a one-shot that you want to see a continuation of. Tell me about it in the reviews and maybe I'll write a little "sequel" to it. If it happens I will post it in here, instead of separately so you can find it.**

**Point of View: Sam Evans**

Sam flinched again as there was another boom of thunder and immediately followed by a flash of lightening. He was always afraid of storms growing up and it seemed to be genetic. Whenever there was a storm, immediately his siblings would run to his bed asking to sleep with him for the night. It was one of the reasons why he never seemed to have trouble with storms anymore. He always had his brother and sister to comfort and take care of and in the process in a way, they do the same for him.

There was another flash of lightening paired with a clap of thunder in the same exact moment. Sam thrusted his face into his pillow as his heart raced at the sound, following it he heard a gasp. Lifting his head he saw Kurt catching his breath and then lying back down. He seemed unfazed by the storm, it was just the loud sound of thunder that seemed to wake up Kurt and nothing more.

The storm was very close, which made Sam more on edge as it continued to get worse it seemed. As a child his parents would tell him with each second between the thunder and lightning would tell him how far away the storm was, each second being a mile. He didn't know if it was true, but it let him have some sort of ease at night as a child. Due to it being so close, so quick, frequent, and loud it was making Sam crazy. Especially since he didn't have any comfort. He felt so stupid and childish right now as another roar of thunder erupted and made him cling onto his pillow.

"Kurt..." Sam said weakly, he wondered if Kurt already fell asleep. But damn, how could you when it was this loud? No matter how unafraid you are of storms, it was still loud.

Sam wasn't even glancing over to see if Kurt reacted in anyway. After a few seconds finally he heard a soft, "Yes?" Sam pressed his cheek closer to his pillow, not helping to smile a little at the voice. He didn't know why he had such a relief in hearing his voice.

Sam hesitated, should he really ask? Was it really necessary? Would Kurt go for it? What would his reaction be? It can't be that bad. As much as Sam didn't know Kurt as well as the others, he seemed to be more understanding than everyone else. Besides, he knew what it was like to be alone, he said it in Glee club. "Would..." Sam sighed and then took a shuddering breath, "Could I sleep with you?" Sam asked closing his eyes afraid of being taunted at.

Instead he heard Kurt shifting in his head and hearing a, "What? You must be joking!" However, Sam was shocked to hear that Kurt didn't sound like he was taunting him, but sounded insulted.

Sam then sat up from the bed, looking over at Kurt and then jumped slightly as another flash of lightening paired with thunder following after, letting out a loud sigh, his heart was pounding. "I thought you were different Sam." Kurt added, glaring at the boy and then plopped back down on the bed, lying down, not facing Sam. Did he think he was teasing him? How was he?

"What?" Sam asked as he slipped out of bed, he was wearing a white under shirt and Spiderman boxers. "I didn't even do anything." Sam said, another clap of thunder pounded the room and it made Sam jog to the other side of the hotel room (which wasn't far) and looked at Kurt. "I'm afraid of storms-." Sam explained and then he awkwardly rubbed his arm.

"You're not sleeping with me. You're a guy. Guys don't sleep with each other." Kurt stated glaring, not even looking at Sam. He kind of looked like he was pouting in a way.

"Didn't you like sleep with Blaine?" Sam asked, Finn mentioned Kurt getting in trouble for Blaine sleeping over not that long ago.

"Hey! How do you know that?" Kurt shouted, shooting upwards, sitting up. "Besides... Nothing happened. It wasn't like that-." Kurt began to explain but then Sam interrupted.

"I didn't say it did!" Sam defended.

"Well it wasn't like that, it was innocent. I got in trouble and now I know guys don't sleep with guys." Kurt said, sounding as if he was _trying_ to be calm with him.

"You're never seriously not going to sleep-." Sam continued, but Kurt interrupted.

"You know what I mean-. Straight guys do not sleep with other straight guys, or gay guys especially. Is that clear enough for you?" Kurt huffed and then laid back down and seemed to pout again as he plopped his head back down on the bed.

Just then another explosion of thunder pounded the air, making the actual room shake a little. Immediately Sam jumped onto the bed, due to how sudden the sound was and how loud it was.

Kurt didn't even shout at Sam to get off of him, Kurt just stared up at him. Sam didn't notice, but he was actually straddling onto Kurt's waist, slowly Sam then slipped his leg off of Sam while Kurt slowly whispered, "You really are scared..." All Sam did was simply nod slowly, it took him awhile.

Slowly Kurt let out a long and loud exhale. "You can sleep with me." Sam grinned immediately pulling the blanket up and getting under the covers, but then tried to seem cool about it and stopped grinning.

"Can I hold you?" Sam asked quickly followed with, "Usually in storms I'm used to holding onto something. And you won't have to worry about me trying anything... I'm straight remember?" Sam added smiling. Kurt stared at him for a few moments.

It seemed like minutes, but it was only seconds later when Kurt nodded saying, "Sure." Sam watched as the small boy slowly eased back down on the bed, lying down, but not facing in his direction. He tried to control his breathing as he slowly eased down onto the bed next to Kurt. Being close as possible, Sam slowly wrapped one of his arms around Kurt's waist. He didn't know why, but the contact made him feel as if color was rising to his cheeks.

**Point of View: Kurt Hummel**

"Kurt?" Sam softly whispered, as Kurt felt him flinch slightly. Kurt guessed it to be the sight of a flash against the wall indicating lightening.

"Yes?" Kurt questioned back, _what else could he want now?_ He thought.

"I know this is silly but-. Sing to me?" Sam whispered against his neck, Kurt swallowed as he felt chills running up his spine. "Maybe it'll help me fall asleep faster- calm me."

Instead of arguing Kurt felt himself reply, "No problem. I can't say no to an opportunity to perform."

"Sing that one song- from Sound of Music... Favorite things..." Sam whispered, Kurt's eyes widen for a moment.

"You actually know that song?" Kurt asked quietly in response, he was very surprised and somewhat impressed.

"I was obsessed with that movie as a kid." Sam admitted.

Kurt opened his mouth and quietly and slowly began to sing. "Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with strings. These are a few of my favorite things..." He sung it a little more softer and slower than the actual song in the musical. Once he was done singing that verse, he felt Sam move even closer to him- he didn't think that was possible.

Kurt heart raced a little bit, his breathing a little uneven for a moment, but he recovered and continued to sing. "Cream colored ponies and crisp apple strudels. Doorbells and sleigh bells and schnitzel with noodles. Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings. These are a few of my favorite things." Kurt tried to catch his breath for a moment, it was only difficult due to him lying down and having Sam right next to him. He felt Sam's breath on the back of his neck. He was so close that as Sam slightly moved Kurt felt his lips lightly brush at the back of his neck for a moment. It immediately made his porcelain skin, redden slightly.

Kurt was so distracted by everything that he skipped a verse and went to the last one singing. "When the dog bites. When the bee stings. When I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favorite things and then I don't feel so bad." Kurt just laid there for a moment, not moving, not singing anymore. Sam seemed to have been asleep, he began to snore.

Kurt had a feeling he was not going to be able to sleep for the rest of the night and it wasn't due to Sam's snoring.


	2. Babysitting with Hevans

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, sorry.**

**A/N: This is a little longer than the first one, over 2,000 words. This is going to be Kurt/Sam babysitting his little brother Stevie. It's adorkable. I think you will all enjoy it. Stevie reveals a little too much information to Kurt while they're starting to play. Sam is embarrassed by it and leaves the room, but Kurt goes to confront him about it. Flirty Kurt and Awkward Sam, creates some good moments. R&R.**

**Point of View: Sam Evans**

_Pound, pound, pound_ on the Hummel-Hudson house. Were they there? Sam looked around trying to peek through the hole in the door, but then as he did, he jumped back slightly as the door began to open. It was Carole, "Hey Mrs. Hummel, is Kurt home?" She looked at him confused, he knew that she would. Usually he would ask for Finn.

"Yeah- sure. Kurt!" She shouted and then opened the door more, "You can come in." Sam stepped inside only a couple of steps.

"I won't be staying for long." Sam informed her as he heard Kurt call out that he was coming and heard the sound of someone running downstairs- he assumed it to be Kurt.

Once getting to the bottom, turning Kurt saw Sam and stopped, his eyes widen slightly, "Sam?"

"Hey, can you help me watch my brother." Sam said as he took a step outside again as he was gesturing out the door.

"I- uh." Kurt didn't know how to respond.

"Take as long as you need, Kurt." Carole said as he smiled over at Kurt.

"Okay." Kurt said as he began to jog towards the door and once Kurt got outside, Sam closed it behind him.

"You're not going to even ask questions?" Sam asked as they both started to walk down the driveway and onto the road.

"Well where is the car?" Kurt asked, smirking as he glanced over at Sam.

"I live up the street." Sam informed him as they started to walk along the side of the street.

"That's why when Finn says Sam is coming over you arrive like a minute later. All this time, I thought you used some sort of Star Trek device." Kurt said trying to sound cheeky, he sounded as if he was trying to make a joke relating to him.

"I'm into Avatar and Star Wars, not Star Trek." Sam explained, smirking over at Kurt.

"I'm sorry, they seem all the same to me." Kurt replied with a smirk. "So is your brother a demon, or something? I hope he isn't too rough on me. Last time I've seen him he didn't seem too bad though."

"He likes you, that's why. You were so polite to him when you both first met at the parent thing at school. When my sister would bring her friends over they would always seem to find him annoying, tease him, or something." Sam explained as he was putting his hands into his pockets while they were currently walking over a slight hill in the road. Now they were on the top of it, then slowly made their way down. His house wasn't that far now. "My old friends would just ignore him."

"Oh so in order to keep him quiet you brought me." Kurt stated sounding confident.

"Don't let it get to your head." Sam said grinning and then nudged Kurt at his side.

"Be nice, I can decide to go home." Kurt warned as he crossed his arms, looking over at Sam with a warning look, but a smile escaping his lips.

"You won't." Sam reassured Kurt, smiling back.

Kurt then began to turn and then Sam grabbed Kurt by the waist, turning him around. "Okay- I'm sorry. Please come." But before Sam had to beg anymore, Kurt began to walk past Sam.

"I just like to hear you beg." Kurt flashed a smile as he glanced back at Sam and continued to walk. "Which house is it?" He asked as Sam jogged to catch up to Kurt.

"Here." Sam said as he began to walk onto the driveway of a house, looking back he saw Kurt following him, with his arms still crossed. Did he always walk like that?

Once they finally got to the door, Kurt placed his arms as his sides as he opened the door. "Stevie, guess who's here?"

**Point of View: Kurt Hummel**

"It isn't Finn right?" Stevie shouted as he ran into the living room. Kurt watched as he ran, he was a miniature Sam Evans. Absolutely sweet, does that technically mean that Sam is sweet? As soon as Stevie saw it was Kurt immediately he ran to him, hugging his legs. "It's you Kurt. Finn doesn't talk to me, he seems kind of grumpy."

"Finn is Kurt's brother did you know that?" Sam asked as he put a hand on Kurt's shoulder and Kurt nodded in response.

"That isn't possible, you're nothing alike." Stevie said as he eyed Kurt suspiciously.

"We're step-brothers." Kurt explained.

"Brothas from a different motha." Sam said grinning, Kurt looked at him and shook his head knowing how Sam probably felt proud of himself for that one. He had to admit it was adorable.

"Come to my room, Kurt. Come, come!" Stevie shouted as he grabbed onto Kurt's hand dragging him away, Sam laughed while he followed the pair.

"You better hope he doesn't kill me!" Kurt said as he looked back at Sam while being dragged into the little boys room.

Once they got into his room, Kurt noticed the room seemed similar to his while he was a child. Well, kind of. The only thing similar was the cleanness of the room to be honest. It was just as colorful as his room was at his age, just different colors.

"Sam make Kurt and I a sandwich." Stevie said as he plopped down on the bed, Kurt giggled.

"Wow, he knows what he wants." Kurt grinned, but added, "Want me to help?" While he looked over at Sam.

Sam opened his mouth to speak, but Stevie interrupted with, "No, he knows how to make sandwiches. I want to hang out with you." Sam shrugged and then left without another word. Kurt felt a little better seeing that Sam didn't seem too offended. For all he knew it could have been a relief to him.

"Want to have some ice cream?" Stevie asked as he got off the bed and got onto the ground, crawling over and pulling out a big box. "Or food?" Kurt than noticed him pulling out another box. One was a set that could make playdoh ice cream and then another was to make playdoh food.

"Sure." Kurt said as he got off the bed and then sat down next to Stevie, it was kind of difficult to sit on the floor due to how he had the habit of wearing tight pants.

"You know- Sammie talks about you a lot." Stevie admitted as he began to pull things out of the box that contained the materials to make "ice cream" and then put them on the floor. As he announced however, it made Kurt rise a brow.

"Really?" Kurt asked, now suddenly interested.

"Yeah-." Stevie said as he started to put the pieces together with the directions that were all in front of him. "He says you have an amazing voice. He listens to your songs all the time. I didn't know you did music. I'll always ask him what he's listening to and he'll be like, "Kurt". I didn't know you recorded music." He rambled on as the boy seemed to be in deep concentration while he talked and was putting things together. While he had done so, Kurt felt color rising to his pale cheeks.

"I don't record music- but... I gave him some music of me singing." Kurt didn't think that made much sense, but oh well.

"What are you saying about me?" Sam said as he walked in with a few sandwiches on a plate, plopping them down on the ground. As he kneeled to get down to the ground, he grabbed onto Kurt's shoulder for support. It made Kurt look up at Sam. Sam smiled as he looked down and got on his knees between the two.

"Oh I was saying how you thought Kurt had a beautiful voice." Stevie said giggling and then Sam's eyes widen for a moment, but then he tried to look relaxed.

He then began to laugh awkwardly and replied with, "He's teasing, he's over exaggerating."

"He thinks you're pretty too and-." Stevie went on, but then Sam put a hand over his little brothers mouth, while Kurt looked away, continuing to blush, will he ever stop?

"Ew, Stevie!" Sam shouted and Kurt looked back as Sam pulled his hand away and whipped it on his jeans.

"Ha! I always lick his hand when he does that." Stevie said proudly as Sam got up from the floor.

"Where you going?" Kurt said as his eyes never let Sam as he was heading for the door.

"To make more sandwiches." Sam sighed as he left the room and went down the hallway.

Kurt watched as Stevie began to make some "ice cream" and then slowly Kurt got up. "Where you going?" Stevie asked as Kurt was smoothing down his shirt.

"I'll be back, I'm going to help _Sammie_." Kurt put more emphasis on the nickname and Stevie giggled. "I think he likes you."

Kurt shook his head, "You're going to get in trouble." After he spoke the words he then disappeared out of the room and began to try to find the kitchen.

Kurt then put his hands behind his back, holding his hands together as he walked into the kitchen to find Sam actually- surprisingly making more sandwiches. "You know that isn't necessary I'm not going to eat." Kurt stated as he approached Sam at the counter. He then put his arms on the counter and leaned in forward. Currently Sam was standing beside him, continuing to make sandwiches. He seemed to be concentrating hard on what he was doing.

"Stevie and I eat a lot." Sam said as he continued with what he was doing, he seemed distracted.

"Stevie is adorable." Kurt commented as he watched Sam.

"Yeah-." Sam mumbled back, he didn't seem to know what to say to that.

"Just like you." Kurt said, not helping for it to slip out and Sam stopped for a moment, but continued to do what he was doing.

"So you think I have a beautiful voice?" Kurt asked as he leaned in more, trying to look at Sam in the eyes. Sam seemed to be avoiding eye contact, but he finally looked at him in the eyes.

"Yes-." Sam finally admitted, but averted his eyes away from Kurt for a moment. "Everyone does."

"Do you think I am pretty?" Kurt got a little closer, trying to make Sam look at him again. Only this time, Sam refused to look at him.

"I didn't word it like that." Sam sounded as if he was defending himself, he then screwed the cap to the jelly and then went back to fridge to put it back. He walked back to the counter and began to put the sandwiches on a plate.

"How did you word it?" Kurt asked, he then lightly took a hold of Sam's chin and turned it towards his face to look at him. All they did was stare at each other. It seemed to last forever, though it was seconds- Kurt thought, but it felt like minutes, maybe even longer.

Finally Sam cleared his throat and said, "Beautiful."

Sam looked down, but then Kurt whispered, "Look at me. It's okay." Sam then looked up and then nodded slowly.

"You're right." Sam said after he stopped nodding. They continued to gaze into each other's eyes, soon he felt himself lean forward. It was if they were magnets- an electric connection, he felt Sam leaning in too.

"Kurt? Where are you?" Stevie shouted, it made Kurt slightly jump and it made Sam move his hand that was on the counter, knocking over the sandwiches onto the floor. _Thank god, it was a paper plate._ Kurt put a hand over his chest and Sam laughed.

"It's okay." Sam said as he leaned forward as he began to pick up the sandwiches and put them back onto the plate. "Good as new." He added as he held the plate in front of Kurt. "Time for lunch for Stevie."

Kurt raised a brow and took the sandwiches from Sam and tossing them in the trashcan. "Now you can make new ones." Kurt told Sam as he began to walk past him, Kurt felt an impulse to slap Sam's ass- which he did. As he was about to turn to go down the hallway, he laughed as he caught sight of how shocked Sam looked.


	3. Why not FrankNFurter?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**A/N: I remember many times over the season on tumblr and other sites I've discussed with other people what are the reasons possibly for Kurt to automatically reject the role of Frank-N-Furter in "Rocky Horror Glee Show". In this Kurt will finally explain himself to Sam. The things that Kurt says for the reasons is personally what I have believed to be the reasons for Kurt to possibly automatically reject doing the role of Frank. **,** I saw your request and I shall write another part. Them continuing babysitting until the end of the day? I'm not sure of what you're asking so I'm going to wait until you respond, so I understand what you are saying. And also R&R everyone please. :)**

**Point of View: Sam Evans**

Sam finished dressing, since it was more like dressing than changing due to his costume only being gold shorts. Slinging his backpack over his shoulder he opened the door to the dressing room and then began to walk to the wings of the stage. As he slowly approached he heard the sound of a piano playing and a voice.

"...Talks to me. I laugh 'cause it's just so damn funny. I can't even see, anyone when he's with me." He heard the voice sing, it sounded so pure and beautiful, yet sounded familiar. As he heard, "He says he's so in love. He's finally got it right. I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night." He then recognized it to be the voice of Kurt Hummel and it was clear once he saw Kurt as he was in the left wing of the stage.

Sam watched as he saw the brunette continuing to play on the piano as he continued to sing, "He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar. The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star." Sam slowly felt himself began to walk forward and onto the stage, as he watched Kurt continue to play. It was alluring to him. "He's the song in the car I keep singing. Don't know why I do. Sa-." Kurt was continuing to play and then began to sing the last part, when he looked up interrupted by Sam's obvious presence. "Sam!" He sounded startled. "How long have you been there?"

"I only heard part of the song- it's by Taylor Swift right?" Sam asked as he walked over to Kurt and then slowly he eased onto the piano bench Kurt was sitting on, sitting next to him and then pulled his back pack off of his shoulder and placed it on the ground. Kurt still looked a little worried, but seemed to quickly recover.

"Yes, it is. Not typically what I sing. However, the song speaks to me at the moment." Kurt said as he ran his fingertips gently over the keys. To Sam it seemed like every time Kurt moved it seemed to be with such grace. He could probably fall and make it look beautiful- what was he thinking?

"You play the piano?" Sam asked as he watched Kurt move his hands to his lap instead of on the keys.

"Yes, I've never missed a piano lesson." Kurt informed him, with a smile and Sam couldn't help to smile back. "So what brings you hear? Can't resist the sound of my voice?" He teased.

He couldn't be more right, but Sam just played it cool, "Oh I was dressing, because of rehearsal and of course I have to walk this way to get out of the auditorium."

"You know there is an exit in the back, right?" Kurt asked as he looked over at Sam with his head cocked to the side, smirking.

Sam knew that, but answered, "No, but thanks for telling me. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Oh Finn had to do something after school, excessive rehearsal with Rachel- which doesn't make sense since this is the auditorium..." Kurt said as he pulled his hands out of his lap and continued to play a little tune on the piano. It sounded graceful and slow. It didn't have the mood of being happy, or sad- just a beautiful melody. "So I decided to come in here to play, had nothing better to do. I was practicing my lines earlier for Rocky Horror."

"I don't really have lines." Sam said and Kurt laughed a little making Sam laugh as well.

"Well at least you sing... A little bit." Kurt replied, he stopped playing by now and put his hands in his lap again and Sam began to play with his thumbs.

"Yeah, I'm just basically something to look at." Sam said awkwardly and quietly and Kurt sighed.

"Well- you could have turned the role down." Kurt informed Sam.

"Yeah- but I just- they said I was perfect and who else would I play?" Sam asked Kurt and put his hands on the piano, but didn't play.

"Frank-N-Furter." Kurt suggested and laughed a little.

"Well if you turned down the role, what would make you think I would want to do it?" Sam asked laughing a little bit, all Kurt responded with was a shrug. "Why did you reject that role anyway?"

Kurt sighed and then slowly began to stand up and walked away from the piano. "It's just- well I mean it's many reasons." As Kurt began to say this, Sam slowly turned to face Kurt while he was still sitting on the piano bench. "I mean for one, I'm the gay kid. So I have to be the transvestite?" Kurt questioned sounding annoyed as he crossed his arms. "Mr. Shue assumed due to me being gay I wanted to play that role."

"Well- I mean..." Sam started and Kurt glared at Sam for a second. "I mean you have worn skirts before." He said nervously as he rubbed his arm. "Wouldn't that show you would- you know, be comfortable with that... Stuff?"

"That's not the point, Sam." Kurt said as he turned away to not look at Sam.

"That's just it? That's the only reason?" Sam asked as Kurt was turning away from him, as he noticed how tight Kurt's pants were tight from behind as he leaned his elbow on the piano behind him. As the elbow made contact with the piano, the sudden noise made Sam jump up from the bench and Kurt turned back around to look at Sam and began to laugh.

"You're clumsy aren't you?" Kurt asked as he walked towards Sam as he just stood there. All Sam did was nod in response. Kurt sighed and continued with, "I wouldn't feel comfortable with... dressing the way I would have to on stage."

"Why's that?" Sam asked as he took another step towards Kurt and put his hands into his pockets.

"Well... Fashion has no gender, but frankly I wouldn't want to dress up a tight leather dress, high heels, and lipstick." Kurt explained as he walked towards Sam, eventually walking past him. Sam turned around to see Kurt as he sat back down on the piano bench looking up at Sam. "And I just- don't feel comfortable... Doing that kind of stuff. Like... Sexual stuff too."

Sam nodded slowly. "I mean- I'd have to wear a pretty tight fitting outfit and fishnets, it's just-." Kurt seemed to struggle out the right words and just shook his head. Sam knew how he felt. It was just the same as him in his golden shorts. He acted as if he was fine with it, but he felt like he was just something to look at. He didn't feel right about it and also he felt insecure about his body. "And I'd have to do- scenes with people... I don't really want to have..." He stopped, but sighed and added, "I just don't feel like doing particular scenes I'd have to do with certain people." He admitted.

"What do you mean?" Sam questioned as he slowly walked over to Kurt and then sitting next to him on the piano bench again.

"Well I'd have to do some pretty heavy stuff with Finn- whose mother is dating my father." Kurt began and then went, "And Rachel... Well frankly me liking Rachel seems like a hit and miss nowadays and that's Finn's girlfriend." He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"And wouldn't you have had some scenes with me?" Sam asked as he turned to Kurt, they just started with Rocky Horror Picture Show, but Sam was sure they would have some scenes together. As he looked at Kurt, Kurt seemed to stay quiet and look away from him nodding his head slowly.

"It's acting Kurt." Sam said randomly. "But why wouldn't you not want to do scenes with me?" He asked. "I mean- technically they don't really show anything right? Or is there something wrong with me?"

"No it's not you. It's still-." Kurt began and then paused for a moment and continued with, "I just can't do that stuff with you."

"Why not?" Sam asked as he tilted his head to the side, he was so confused. What was so wrong? Sam put his hand on Kurt's shoulder. It seemed to make Kurt stiff for a moment, but quickly he relaxed.

"It's just not right." Kurt told him as he seemed to refuse to make eye contact with him.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, "That doesn't make any sense."

"We can't do anything together. We couldn't have a silly duet, let alone be in a play with you as my sex toy." Kurt sounded annoying saying all this, looking over at Sam. Once it was all said and done, it seemed the minute he stopped talking the phrase "sex toy" echoed in Sam's head, it seemed to be the same with Kurt, with how he immediately looked away from Sam and became very quiet for about a minute. It felt like forever.

"Who told you we couldn't do a duet together?" Sam asked as he got closer to Kurt, slowly be began to rub Kurt's back trying to comfort him.

It felt like a minute before Kurt finally answered, "Finn said it would ruin your reputation," with a sigh.

"What reputation?" Sam said half-laughing and Kurt cracked a smile as he turned to look at Sam. Their faces were inches apart.

They just looked at each other for a few moments, it was only seconds, but it felt like minutes to Sam. God, look at his eyes. They looked perfect in the lighting on the stage. They looked like pale blue diamonds, like ice. Slowly he felt himself began to lean forward. "What are you doing?" Kurt whispered, as he put a hand on Sam's chest, but he noticed that Kurt didn't move away.

"Sorry- instincts taking over." Sam said chuckling lightly and leaned his forehead against Kurt's he noticed that Kurt's breathing was a little uneven now. "I'm so confused lately." He whispered.

Kurt finally pulled away, which made Sam heart break for a moment. However, Kurt smiled at Sam and shook his head, "Boys." Kurt then sighed the word out and gently took Sam's chin leaning forward and giving a quick peck on the lips. Sam's eyes widen at the shock of Kurt actually kissing him. Kurt's face changed though, instead of grinning like he was before his face relaxed. Sam's heart began to race as he noticed Kurt glancing at his lips. Kurt began to lean in again and softly pressed his lips to Sam's. Slowly, Sam parted his lips as he kissed Kurt back in return.

If this is wrong, then why did it feel so right?


	4. Let's Play House

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee, sorry.**

**A/N: Potential spoilers? This is based off of the ****promos**** for the "****Rumours****" episode of Glee. I saw the promo and got the idea of how Kurt and Sam would be reacting to his siblings Stacey and Stevie. I thought it would be cute if Stacey suggested that they play house together, making Kurt and Sam the parents. This is completely unrelated to my previous ff that I written about Sam and Kurt babysitting (technically all these one-shots are unrelated). It may seem repetitive to some people, but when I got this idea from the promo and asked people if they wanted me to write something like this, a lot of people seemed to respond positively towards it.**

**Point of View: Kurt Hummel**

Gently Kurt knocked on the door, hoping he got the right room. As he patiently waited outside of the door, he heard a faint, "Coming," from the inside. Quickly the door began to open which revealed Sam. He seemed worn out, his roots were showing- which is something he immediately noticed once he came back to McKinley, but it seemed to get worse and worse by each day growing by, maybe even minute. "Kurt, how- how did you find me?" He asked.

"Oh, Quinn gave me the scoop of you being here." Kurt explained and then added, "You've seem to be-." Kurt thought for a moment of what the right words to say were, "Lonely in Glee club lately. Quiet." He paused for a moment, "I thought maybe you needed a friend."

Sam just nodded slowly and opened the door more, Kurt then casually walked in while Sam closed the door behind him. He didn't know how to do this exactly. Immediately he noticed a little boy playing on the floor with a little car and a little girl bouncing on the bed. "Who's your friend Sammy?" She asked as she stopped bouncing and sat on the bed instead.

"You already have kids?" Kurt joked.

"This is Kurt." Sam said as he placed his hand gently on Kurt's shoulder for a second and he leaned in holding out a hand for the little girl to take. She was adorable.

The little girl wasted no time, leaning over and grabbed Kurt's hand and shook it. "I'm Stacey and that's Stevie." When she was done shaking his hand, she pointed to the little boy on the floor. "Sammy has mentioned you a few times."

"Oh really?" Kurt said grinning a little as he looked down at the floor for a moment, but then back up at Sam, whose face was starting to show color.

"So where are your parents?" Kurt asked as he slowly began to walk over towards a little table that was in the Motel room and then sat his bag down and then sat down in an armchair.

"Not here." Sam simply said. Kurt seemed to notice he must be being vague for a reason, so he didn't press him on more information.

"Sammy, I am bored." Stacey whined, as she huffed and plopped her body onto the bed dramatically and spread all her legs and arms out. Kurt smiled, _and he thought he was a drama queen sometimes_.

"You can play with Stevie." Sam suggested as he began to sit down on the bed and then he leaned in tickling her at her side. She squirmed and began to giggle and kick. Sam laughed as he tickled her, but eventually pulled his hand away from her and then she began to try to tickle him. "You know it doesn't work on me." Sam told her as Kurt watched her desperately trying to tickle at Sam's sides and neck.

"Oh! Now that we have another boy your age, we can play house!" Stacey jumped off of the bed. "Let's play house, let's play house!" She chanted as she jumped up and down.

Sam grinned and shook his head at his sister. "Would you like to play, Kurt?" Stacey asked as she went over to Kurt, grabbing onto his hand and pulled him up to stand up from his chair.

"I'd love to." Kurt replied as Stacey pulled him over to the other side of the motel room. "Who gets to be the daddy?"

"You can silly." Stacey explained with a giggle.

"Who's the mommy?" Kurt asked as he placed his hands on his hips. "Are you?"

"No! I'm your child." Stacey said as she put her hands behind her back and then brushed her cheek over her shoulder, looking shy. "There is no mommy." She said as she began to watch her walk over to Sam. "There are two daddy's." She added as she pulled Sam to stand next to Kurt. Immediately Kurt felt color rising to his porcelain cheeks.

"Okay, so one of you come home from work and we'll do dinner." Stacey told them as she crawled onto the bed. "You playing Stevie?" She asked.

"No." Stevie said as Kurt noticed he was now playing with a Spiderman action figure instead of the cars that he was playing with earlier. "I wanna save Mary Jane." Kurt smiled at the sight. God, the imagination he had himself as a child. He then began to remember of how he used to play with his power rangers, but his thought was cut off by Sam's questioning as Sam began to walk over to the door.

"Do I actually shut the door?" Sam asked as he was opening the door. Stacey sighed and Sam laughed. "Sorry, I never played this with her." When he said this, he was addressing to Kurt- not Stacey. All Kurt did was nod, it made sense. She did make it sound like they never got to play the game since no one his age was ever around him. Kurt felt a ping of sadness as he felt sympathy for Sam who obviously didn't have really any friends that frequently came over as Sam closed the door quietly.

There was a gentle tap at the door, as Kurt began to walk towards the door Stacey whispered, "Don't answer it." Kurt laughed and shook his head. So it was a trick just to keep her big brother out?

As Kurt opened the door Sam grinned going, "Honey, I'm home!" As Kurt held the door open he couldn't help to laugh, but he felt himself blush at the thought of being called honey, even though it was a common catch phase in what it seemed like every 1950's picture perfect sitcom.

Once Sam walked completely in, Kurt closed the door and then walked up to Sam and began to pretend that Sam had a tie by making gestures to imply he was fixing it. "It's nice to see you." Kurt told Sam looking up to meet his gaze and then Sam grinned.

"I- uh." He seemed flustered for a moment and looked down for a moment, "Nice to see you too. Missed you. When did you get home from work?" He looked up as he asked the question.

"Um, about an hour ago. I decided to start on dinner right away, didn't want you to burn the house down." Kurt told him as he finished pretending to fix his tie and then patted him on the shoulder.

"Hey- I'm actually pretty good at cooking." Sam defended, but was smiling and Stacey hopped off the bed and began to run over to where they were.

"Can we eat now?" Stacey said impatiently as she grabbed onto Sam and Kurt's hands and dragged them over to the bed and then they all began to sit on the bed. Stacey and Sam sat Indian style while Kurt folded his legs as he sat down on the bed.

"So what did you do at school today, Stacey?" Kurt said as he began to pretend to look as if he was making drinks. In his mind he was pouring ice tea from a pitcher into glasses that were in front of each person. It was the first thing that popped into his head. "How about that boy at school you like? What's his name?" Kurt asked and Sam laughed while Stacey began to blush.

"I don't like boys!" She shouted as she crossed her arms.

"What about Finn?" Stevie shouted out from across the room and laughed. Sam began to laugh as well.

"Finn?" Kurt questioned. Finn- as in another Finn from her actual school, or his step-brother Finn?

"Your brother, one time I was on Facebook and she told me to click on a picture of him while I was looking at everyone's statuses. It went to his profile and she saw the bigger picture and said he was cute." Sam explained, chuckling a little bit.

"Did not!" She growled as she grabbed the air near the bed began to pretend to eat. From the way she was eating it looked as if she was eating chicken, well more like devouring the chicken like a malicious lion.

"So how was work, Sam?" Kurt asked as he pretended to pick up a fork and play around with his food.

"Would you honestly call your husband that?" Stacey asked as she put her hands on her hips. "Call him by his nickname."

"And what would that be?" Kurt asked as he smiled, wondering what she would think of with the imagination she had.

"Hm... How about baby?" Stacey suggested.

"Baby?" Kurt practically shouted and laughed as color risen to his cheeks.

"No that's my nickname for Kurt." Sam mumbled smiling, but avoided eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt continued to laugh while he continued to blush and then went on with, "Well _dear_, how was work today?"

"Well you know how it is in the office." Sam said as he glanced to his side, he did a double take and then looked over at Stacey and then back at Stevie. "It's time for bed." Sam said as he slipped off the bed.

"But Sammy!" Stacey whined, I guess he was serious, Kurt thought as he slipped off the bed. Was it really that late?

"It's 8, come on you both shouldn't be up all night." Stevie seemed to start to pout on the ground and then Sam walked over picking him up and plopping him into bed. Kurt began to pull the covers back and Stevie and Stacey willingly got under the covers once they were pulled back. Slowly Kurt pulled the covers over them once they were settled in and Stevie smiled up looking at Kurt.

"You're not half bad." Stevie said as he yawned and then Sam walked over to him giving him his action figure which he held onto against his chest and handed Stacey what appeared to be a stuffed unicorn.

"I think I should go now-." Kurt began.

Stacey interrupted going, "Please stay longer, Kurt. Don't leave."

Sam got a little closer to Kurt whispering in his ear, "They don't like sleeping alone."

"I understand, I remember when my mother died. I felt the same way for years." Kurt practically whispered as he walked closer to the bed and Stacey grabbed onto Kurt's arm. Slowly he lied down on the bed, but didn't get under the covers. He wrapped an arm around Stacey and her eyes slowly fluttered shut.

"You coming over, _dear_?" Kurt giggled at the nickname and Sam laughed a little, but sounded as if he was trying to be quiet and began lean forward lying on the bed as well, but not under the covers like Kurt.

Hours past as they lied with Stacey and Stevie. For a long time, they didn't talk, however they didn't close their eyes and didn't try to sleep either. They just stared at each other's eyes. While to others it might have been strange, it didn't feel so with Sam. Occasionally Kurt would smile remembering of the evening they just had, while Sam would smile back. It seemed as if they were both thinking the same thing, or having a mental conversation. Slowly, they both began grew tired and sure enough Kurt felt himself fall fast asleep.

In the middle of the night, Kurt felt himself stir as he began to wake up. Looking over at the clock he noticed that the time was now 12:31. He was surprised his father didn't call him to find out what happened to him, but then again it was Saturday night and usually his father trusted and never bugged him when it wasn't a school night. As gentle as possible, he slipped out of bed. It made the bed move and while Stevie and Stacey didn't stir, Sam did.

"Where you going?" Sam whispered sounding sleepy.

"Back home." Kurt whispered as he walked around the bed and began to try to fix his hair while doing so, he then slipped his bag over his shoulder as Sam slowly got out of bed.

"Thank you for being here tonight." Sam whispered, Kurt felt Sam grab onto his shoulder. However, it could have been how the room was dimly lit of why he was so close. They never really turned off the lights in the Motel, but it was barely illuminated earlier when they were playing house and what not. Kurt could feel Sam's breath against his cheek.

"No problem." Kurt replied, it was barely audible and then he began to walk towards the direction of the door. Sam was polite and opened the door, as he did he heard someone shift on the bed. However, Kurt didn't look back to see if Stevie, or Stacey was awake.

"You're a great friend." Sam said quietly as he held the door for Kurt, who was standing in the middle of the door frame looking back at Sam.

He smiled and nodded, Sam seemed to really need a friend and he was more than willing to fill that role. Kurt knew what it was like to feel alone.

"Well goodnight, _dear_." Kurt told Sam laughing a little bit, it made Sam laugh as well.

"Now we have a new inside joke." Sam told Kurt and grinned as he put his hand on the doorframe.

"Now you two have to kiss each other goodnight." Stacey whispered in the background.

Kurt giggled and noticed Sam's cheek began to redden immediately. Sam then looked back at the bed, where Stacey was.

"I don't think so Stacey." Sam whispered, "Go to bed."

"Not until you kiss daddy goodnight." Stacey said as Kurt could barely see her crawling towards them, but she was still on the bed.

"This is getting ridiculous, Stacey." Kurt sighed as he raised a brow at the little girl.

All Stacey did was shake her head. Kurt sighed and said, "Let's give her what she wants." Sam's eyes widen, but all Kurt did was gently take a hold of Sam's chin and kissed Sam's cheek softly.

Kurt definitely felt a spark, which worried him, but didn't say a word. Sam just stared at Kurt for a moment and slowly Kurt began to notice Sam's head leaning forward and soon his lips were touching his. It was a quick, but gentle kiss and Sam pulled away. The contact made Kurt's heart rate began to accelerate at a million beats per. minute and it felt was going to pound out of his chest. He could feel his heart beating on his chest, like a drum. He wasn't expecting that.

"Goodnight_, Baby_." Sam told Kurt, but emphasized the word _Baby_ and it made Kurt relax and made him laugh once again. _It couldn't be real, it was just a game right?_


End file.
